Portable communication devices, such as two-way radios and cell phones, are used in variety of environments. Cell phones typically address the needs of the consumer market while two-way radios are most often used in the public safety arena, such a police and fire rescue, or other commercial market. There is an ever increasing need to have these two types of communication systems overlap in terms of interoperability. While commercial radios typically have a fixed antenna system, cell phone products utilize a variety of antenna configurations. Many cell phone devices incorporate retractable/extendable antennas, such as that shown in FIG. 1, in order to minimize the overall package size of the phone while the antenna is retracted.
Prior art antenna 100 (partial cutaway view) includes first and second RF contacts 102, 104 for providing electrical contact in extended and retracted positions, respectively. A threaded portion 106 is used to connect antenna 100 to a cell phone housing (not shown). Contacts 104 make contact with threaded portion 106 in the retracted position as shown, and contacts 102 make contact with threaded portion 106 in the extended position. While a cell phone may experience degraded antenna performance in the retracted position, this performance is typically considered acceptable under certain operating conditions, such as the receive mode or data entry mode. During a transmit mode of operation or whenever coverage seems to be an issue, the user of the cell phone extends the antenna in order to maximize performance.
Retractable/extendable antennas are not typically environmentally sealed, and as such are not often used in commercial or public safety products. As cell phones begin integrating and interoperating with commercial type products, such as two-way radios, the need for an environmentally sealed communication device having a retractable/extendable antenna becomes apparent. Such an assembly would improve the reliability of the consumer type product operating within the commercial market.
Likewise, the incorporation of a retractable/extendable antenna into commercial type radio would be highly beneficial. The current day fixed antenna system can often be conspicuous or interfere with undercover operations. The retracted position would facilitate operations in which the user desires an unobtrusive device.
Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial to have an environmentally sealed communication device with a retractable/extendable antenna assembly for use in consumer and commercial type portable communication devices, such as cell phones, two-way radios and the like.